The present disclosure is based on a lancet magazine. Such a lancet magazine has a housing and a plurality of lancets each of which is enclosed in a sterile chamber of the housing, wherein the chambers each comprise a puncturing opening which is closed with a foil, for example made of plastic, metal or paper. Such a lancet magazine is, for example, known from EP 0 951 939 B1.
In certain known lancet magazines, the lancets are arranged in housing chambers along with a drying agent, with the openings of said housing chambers being sealed with a foil in a moisture-proof manner. In such a magazine, lancets are sterilized by exposure to intense radiation or are introduced into the magazine under sterile conditions with a great deal of expense and effort, with the magazine being sealed thereafter.
Lancet magazines are required for lancet devices which are used to collect body fluid samples, normally blood and/or interstitial fluid, for the measurement of an analyte concentration. Such lancet devices and lancet magazines suitable for the same are, for example, required by diabetics who have to check their blood glucose level several times a day.
Lancet magazines each contain a plurality of lancets in sterile packaging, which can be used with a lancet device one after the other. Lancet magazines provide high user convenience because they can be easily inserted into a lancet device and have to be replaced only after all lancets contained therein have been used.
In addition to simple lancets which merely serve to induce a puncture wound, there are also known lancets which comprise a sample receiving device, for example a capillary channel. Such lancets provide particularly high user convenience because a separate action on the user's part for receiving a sample is not required. When punctured into the body of a patient, such a lancet automatically receives a body fluid sample which can then be examined.
An aspect of the present disclosure is to show a way how the costs for the production of a lancet magazine with lancets packed therein in sterile manner can be reduced. Furthermore, the embodiments of the present disclosure are intended to make it easier to receive and examine a body fluid sample.